Love no more
by Sae-cutey
Summary: Momo has to decide between the two people she loves the most. But how can she when both of them dont want t let her go and willl do anything to keep her?


This is a remake of the fanfic "Takin Over Me" that I had started a while ago. I couldn't have that story here on the magnificent website. So I decided to think about how to re write the story to be more interesting and yet have the same songs added like i always do with my fan/song fics. I hope you enjoy. And sorry if this kinda pisses you off. Oh, yeah, BTW, all Peach Girl characters (such as Kazuya Tojikamori, Kiley Okayasu, Momo Adachi, Sae Sasaki, Nuse Misao, Ryo Okayasu, Morika, and Goro), unfortuntely, don't not belong to me, but to the creator of Peach Girl itself , Miwa Ueda (LUV UR WORK). And most of the songs in this tragedy do not belong to me either. You can thank the group Evanescence(YEAH AMY LEE!) for that. And finally, please forgive me for the mixed up lines i have in this fan fic(supposed to be qoutes from the actual mangas.) Well enjoy.

This takes place after Momo and Toji get together after that night in the hotel.

Kiley sees them from afar, "M...Momo..." a single tear drops as he sees them holding hands, walking away from the station. He turns around, walking away, he could not bear to watch them. Heart broken, he sat on the curb holding the rose he had bought for Momo, for the meeting he missed the day before at the station. He looked at it. "As beautiful she is, I can't have her. I guess it wasnt meant to be. I can't have her to myself." he tried his best to smile, then he remembered before he went unconcious. He called for Momo, not Misao. For once he found someone who loved him back, and he ruined it. "Momo..." he whispered to himself over and over again, as his smile broke. He held the rose up above his bowed head, and crushed the blossom, feeling his heart crumble the same way the petals did in his hand. He walked into his home a while later, ignoring his brother's taunts and his mother's worries, and went to bed.

Momo thought about Kiley as she walked home. She'd left Toji to walk to work on his own. She couldn't stand it. The mixed feelings, the confusion. She still loved Kiley, but how could she ever be sure, that Kiley would love her the same way. Even if he said he did, he could be thinking "Misao." She also loved Toji, but she can't very well go running to Toji, just because her relationship with Kiley went sour. She needed time to think it over before she made any rash decisions. She dug into her drawer looking for lip balm, when she ran her hand over a flat paper-like thing. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of her and Kiley by the pool at the school. She was trying to playfully push him into it, while he was tryingt to hold onto the edge for dear life. She smiled, but then her eyes started to tear, and she began to cry. "I warned you this was your lats chance Kiley...I warned you." she said as her voice cracked and gave into the pressure of her will to cry. She held the picture to her chest with one hand, and with the other, she kept on looking for a pen a pper to write. Something small and round rolled into her hand. She pulled it out. "Un Amour de PATOU," her birthday present from Toji. This didn't help. She held out the two objects. The picture, and the bottle of perfume, debating her inner feelings to her inner self. Her heart didn't know who to choose. Then she closed her eyes as she heard voices start to whisper, and visualizations started to appear. They were from memories of the past, and they were trying to remind her the good the bad and ugly of each one.

Toji- She's not your kitten she's mine!

Kiley- Momo! I love you! (l)

Toji- Im sorry if I ever hurt you

Kiley- Momo, im sorry

Toji- OK! I'll Listen! (Toji is so naive. He beleived everything everyone said, but never once listened to me before that day.)

Crash (Toji catching her before she the mistake of falling to the ground from the window.)

Kiley- Momo... please...lets go back up and explain...(Kiley was always so understanding, all he wanted was for me to be happy. Even if it meant he couldn't touch me.)

Kiley- I just want you to be happy...(him hugging her in the locker room while the swim race was on recess.)

Toji- There is no sense...im going with you, we will be together always, we can put this behind us and start over...(the train almost hitting Momo)

Kiley- Momo...you don't understand! (Kiley running after Momo on her bike, the night she caught him talking to Morika) Kiley never thought what it would be like for me to see him agreeing to meet another girl at a hotel. Of coarse im going to think the worst...

Kiley- I can't run to you as soon as Misao turns me down, im confused about my feelings, so im gonna go for a walk, to try to straighten everything out.

For once she heard her own voice in her mind, making her recall what she said before Kiley left to find himself.

-If you decide you still want to be with me after all this, meet me at the train station. I scheduled three days and two nights to stay at a hotel at the beach where we first met. If you're not there by 12:15, then its over...

Then the day of the meeting...

Momo- Kiley, where are you?

Kiley- Please wait for me something happened, just wait ok? I'll be there I promise! click (I saw him in that car with Misao, I didn't know what to think, did Kiley after all this time, still not change his mind about his feelings for Misao?)

(That night) Toji-(whisper) I can't lose you again...

Then all of the voices in her mind collaborated and started to get louder. She could hear Sae, Goro, Morika, Misao...everybody. Then when they all got to loud to bear...

Toji, Kiley- MOMO! (echo)

Her eyes opened. They were full of tears. "I can't stand this!" she yelled. She threw herself onto her bed and soon fell asleep. The next day she went for a walk in the city. Deep in thought, and obviously not paying attention, she bumped into somebody. "Oh...oops' sorry..." she said apologetically. "No harm... hey, you're cute." The guy she bumped into said. He was dressed in a business suit, but he looked like he just came from a bar. He grabbed her by the wrist. "Come with me...hehehheh" he pulled her arm. "No! Let me go! Crap...why the heck does this always happen to me!" She said trying to pull away from the guy. He looked at her and smiled..."Ok, how about I pay you, you shut up and follow me. Yes? Ok then lets go." he said. Momo covered her nose. "Jeez, you're drunk arent you? LET ME GO!" she said trying to pull away with all her might. "This guy is really strong." she thought to herself.

All of sudden a fist cam flying at the guy and he fell to ground, out cold. Momo turned around and saw Toji standing there cracking his knuckles. "T..Toji!" Momo cried. She hugged him. "You can't beleive how happy I am to see you right now!" she said getting teary eyed. "It's ok Momo. C'mon lets go before this guy wakes up" he said jerking his head towards the guy out cold on the ground. Momo looked at his face...! "Hey you're the guy that attacked me last time!" she yelled. Then rage took over she walked closer to him and kicked hard in the stomach. He rolled over, facing her, and moaned in pain. "AGH!" she screamed and went running after Toji.

"Toji wait up!" she called. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Ow!" she bumped into him and hit her nose. He looked down at her and smiled. Momo, I've been wantin gto ask this for a while. And i've been waiting for the right time to ask. He looked towards the building they were standoing in front of. "Wow, we're at school." he said smiling again. "Yeah you're right, so what are about to ask me..." she said. Toji got down on one knee. "Momo...will you..." but he never got to finish. Momo had looked up at the school and spotted someone standing on the roof..."Oh my god... KILEY!" she yelled running to the front door.

MEANWHILE

Kiley stared at the sky before him. "The clouds...they're so beautiful." He looked down at his feet. "Momo is beautiful, why couldnt i keep her for my own. I blew it. I should have kept our promise. I should have been there. Now she's gone." he balled up his fists, and stepped to the edge of the roof. "I love you Momo Aachi!" He yelled. "Kiley...why didn't you go? You wer'nt there. I needed you to be there. Those five minutes meant a lot to me you know. But you blew me off, again, for...for...for MISAO!" Momo stood behind him in the door way. Hey eyes were tearing already. "Momo...I...I.." "You what! Y..You're sorry? For choosing your first love over me, the person who stood by your side even when you wanted to leave me. The person whol agreed that no matter what happened i would always be your girlfreind." she was crying now. "Momo...I am sorry. But you can't say I didn't warn you. I said i would wind up hurting you. But you didn't believe me. Momo please undertsan i didn't mean to go with Misao, but something just happened and, i did..." Kiley was trying to plead without showing. But his eyes said it all. "Please take me back Momo, im really sorry" is what his eyes told her. "Im sorry Kiley, but you pushed it." she said. "I can't live without you Momo!" he yelled, his head bowed his eyes full of tears. "I can't stand th ethought of someone else having you." he said fighting back the urge to cry harder. "Well I guess it's to bad." At that moment Toji walked onto the roof behind Momo. "Look its the man of the hour. Mr.TOJI!" Kiley said filled with anger and rage. "Calm down Kiley, please step off the edge and onto the floor." Toji said. "Oh fuck off Toji! You dont give a flying crap about me!" Kiley yelled, almost loosing his balance. "Kiley get off that edge right now." Momo said. "Please dont do this..." she pleaded with him. Kiley's face showed a calmness but he was still angry. "Momo, please forgive me." he said. "You know i love you Kiley, but i can't, not this time." Kileys eyes widened... "I can't believe this! All we've been through..." "And you blew it." Momo finished his sentence. "Thats not what i was goin to say..." he said getting angrier. "But thats how it is, and you know it." She said, her face was now straight, showing no emotion, no pitty for Kiley. He stood there. He couldnt believe it. The wind picked up, and he lost his balance. "NOOO!KILEY..." Momo yelled. She ran to the edge and looked over it. Kiley had fallen. He hit the ground. Toji called an ambulance from his cell phone. "oh my god no..." Momo said starting to panick.

I rushed the ending. Please review so that i can fix it. Im sorry Kiley fans. But thats the way its tta be.


End file.
